Depois da Guerra
by Natalia B
Summary: Eles costumavam falar sobre um depois. Um depois da guerra. SB/ RL   Tradução   Angst


**N/T: **Isso é uma tradução. O original, em inglês, você encontra em: http:/ community. livejournal. com/ shacking_up/ 103868. html.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros.

* * *

**Depois da Guerra **

Sirius mexe no interruptor interruptor de luz, acende e apaga acende e apaga de novo. Ele ainda não dominou a idéia da eletricidade. Remus fica deitado no colchão (desbotado e manchado) (eles não têm nenhum lençol), e olha para a lâmpada acima deles, enquanto ela liga acende e apaga acende e apaga de novo.

Ele resmunga _pare _para Sirius mas Sirius não ouve.

* * *

Eles costumavam falar sobre um depois. Um depois da guerra.

Eles costumavam fazer planos.

* * *

Sirius está inclinado sobre a murada da sacada, deixando cair cinzas de cigarro nas plantas do vizinho. A manga de sua camiseta está rasgada. Um conserto simples que ele não deixará que Remus faça. _Minha mãe pagou 50 galeões por essa camisa, _ele diz. Como se isso fosse uma explicação.

Remus cambaleia pela porta em direção ao banheiro, induz o vômito sem sucesso, ignora o mofo crescendo nas paredes claustrofóbicas.

_Você se exige demais _Sirius diz. _Está perto demais da lua cheia para você ficar fazendo essas coisas._

Nenhuma simpatia em sua voz, mas Remus não a espera mais.

* * *

Não existe um depois. Só agora.

Eles começaram, lentamente, a compreender isso.

* * *

Agora o verão goteja através das rachaduras na parede, escorre por baixo da porta e pelas janelas que eles mantém abertas para o ruído áspero das ruas da cidade. Mesmo ali, Remus sente o cheiro. Morte.

Ele sabe que está enlouquecendo, só queria que Sirius não percebesse.

_Moony._

Voz fraca, olhos fracos.

Eles estão deitados um ao lado do outro no chão.

_Moony._

_O quê?_

Sua língua está grossa e seca na boca.

_Às vezes eu odeio você. _

Ao menos eles não estão mantendo segredos um do outro, Remus pensa, e se inclina para trazer Sirius mais perto. Lambe o suor da pele dele.

* * *

_Nós vamos ser sempre assim _Sirius disse a ele uma vez.

Mas eles estavam na escola, na época. Quando manchetes eram apenas manchetes, e não cartas cuidadosamente escritas, amarradas com laços negros. Quando a guerra era só outra aventura que eles ainda não haviam experimentado.

E Remus entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele e se deitou ao seu lado. _Eu sei. _

_

* * *

_

_Nós vamos ser sempre assim _Remus diz a ele agora.

Sombras escondem seus rostos um do outro. Sirius está fumando de novo. Seus movimentos se tornaram rápidos, afiados. Há um tipo de ar egoísta na maneira como ele se porta. As linhas do seu rosto são as do desespero, da preocupação e do ódio.

_Apaixonados? _

Latido brusco em sua voz. Remus estremece. Nuvens de um cinza escuro deslizam por um céu cinza claro.

_Não. _

_

* * *

_

Remus está na metade do capítulo três quando o abajur apaga. Sirius está surpreso.

Ele está sentado com as pernas cruzadas no outro canto da cama, lendo a carta novamente.

Quando Remus vira a página, ela cai. É a quinta vez que isso acontece. Ele deixa o livro de lado.

_Meu irmão está morto, _Sirius diz.

Nenhum dos dois fala pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Chuva fraca além das janelas, molhando os vidros. Sonhos sobre pêlos cinza e luas brancas, sorriso sinistro grudado em sua pele – interrompido pelo som baixo e distante de um trovão.

Remus rola para fora da cama.

Sirius está na rua, tentando se afogar.

* * *

_Me diga algo sobre você que até mesmo eu não saiba._

Isso, um sussurro em seu ouvido.

_Padfoot._

É o suficiente dizer seu nome, querendo dizer: _não faça isso._

Ele está se olhando no espelho, testando a dor de suas novas cicatrizes.

Sirius, atrás dele, enlaça os braços ao redor do estômago de Remus e se inclina para apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

Remus fecha os olhos antes de responder.

_Às vezes eu mal posso esperar pela minha própria morte._

_

* * *

_

Eles têm vinte e dois anos.

Nas noites mais solitárias, ainda adormecem nos braços um do outro.

* * *

_E também, _Remus completa.

_Às vezes eu queria poder odiar você tanto quanto você me odeia._

Mas Sirius não escuta. Ele foi embora, e a porta se fechou às suas costas.

Fim.


End file.
